


Drabble: One True Love

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from dalehead: When he went to open the door he realised he'd lost his keys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: One True Love

The Doctor staggered to a halt. His tie was askew and one of his braces had snapped off. He reapplied it hastily and grabbed where the key should be to open the door. The key wasn't there. He snapped his fingers at the door. It remained shut.

"Don't be like that," the Doctor murmured. "Not now."

If the TARDIS had a head, ze would be shaking it at him.

The Doctor stroked the wood of hir door. "I promise, I'll make it up to you later."

The door opened slowly, reluctantly. The Doctor kissed the wood before rushing off again.


End file.
